


Little Dirt Path

by thatguy8801



Series: Little Dirt Path [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi will take no shit, Some Fluff, night exploration, no idea where this falls tbh, spoiler: he can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguy8801/pseuds/thatguy8801
Summary: Eren can't sleep and explores





	Little Dirt Path

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes one of my favourites. I truly liked this one and am most proud of it. I hope it is all to liking!

Eren Jaeger couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t because of nerves over the upcoming expedition in the next three days. It wasn’t over the countless nightmares he has experienced since he lost his home, since he has been given the fate of all humanity, since Mikasa and him almost gave up in the fields not too long ago. No, for once, he was simply just not tired. 

Eren sat up in his bed and looked around. For once the Survey Corps barracks actually looked peaceful. The pale light from the full moon outside lit up the room in cool bluish shade, with shadows that created splendid abstract shapes upon the walls. A stark contrast to the usual loud, orange hue that fills the room during the early nights’ gatherings. 

It was that moon that attracted the attention of the young Titan shifter. He cautiously got out of his bed and quietly walked out of the room, glancing back and forth making sure he didn’t wake any person with the creaks of each floor board he walked. Slowly, he twisted the doorknob and opened the door trying to make as little a sound in the silent room, with one last check to make sure he didn’t wake anyone, he slipped out the door. 

Cleared of the barracks, Eren turned his attention to dark sky overhead. He could faintly make out some of the stars in the sky, however most were impeded by the glowing lights of the nearby building. 

Shoving his hands in his pockets to rid the the cold’s chilly prick, Eren slowly made his way along the dirt path ahead. Soft leaves and twigs crackled and snapped under his weight as he meandered about, looking all around grasping all the detail of the cool night air around him. Each tree simultaneously had its own sound as it rustled in the wind, yet the collective rustle of the trees made it seem as one. Everything was its own story, and all the stories of the wooded dirt path combined together to form one big combined story of the wood. 

Eren smiled at this thought and continued to wander, until his small dirt path opened up to clearing with a small wooden shack to right side of the entrance to the clearing. 

Eren was curious of the little wooden shack in the big clearing. He walked over to it, eyes darting over the frame looking for some clue of its purpose. With nothing present he decided to look inside, only to find his path blocked by a padlock on the door. With a sigh, he shrugged it off and headed to the back of the shack that faced the clearing. 

Eren sat up against the back wall and relaxed to a comfortable position. His gaze was back up to the sky in hopes of a more elaborate view. 

His hopes were in the right. The onyx sky presented itself with a plethora of sparkling dots, far too many for the eye to count. Each one was a different shade of cool colours, a variety of blues, whites, and even purples littered the dark sky. A full moon lumbered overhead, illuminating the clearing with the same pale white light from the room. What captivated the titan shifter the most was large blue-purple gaseous streak that dominated the star studded sky. Eren held his breath at such a sight, a sight that was commonly missed in his daily routine. 

Eren was knocked out of his stupor when he suddenly heard the crackle of leaves from behind him. He quickly sprang off the grown and assumed a fighting stance behind his shed. He slowly poked his head around the corner to get a look at his opponent, when a familiar red fabric caught his eye. 

Mikasa, clearly in a groggy state of mind, came slowly walking down the dirt path. Her usual silky smooth black hair was in slight disarray and rustled, evidence of some sort of rest. Her stormy grey eyes were serene, but at the same time were alert and watching. Her white button up and baggy trousers were haphazardly thrown on, yet her beauty and physique always captivated Eren, everything about her was just perfect. 

Eren slowly revealed himself to the sleepy Mikasa. He studied her, looking for any signs about her current state; yep her eyes told him. “Nightmares?” He asked her. 

Her eyes narrowed, “How did you know?“ 

"We’ve been together for quite a while now, I’ve begun to pick up your signs,” he smiled. 

Mikasa raised and eyebrow and smirked, “I have signs, Eren?" 

"Yes you do, now come on over here,” he gestured toward her to follow him behind the shed. Eren returned to his spot on the ground and looked up at her, patting the space next to him. “Join me." 

Mikasa sighed but sat down next to him, back up against the wall and shoulder against Eren. 

Eren pointed to the sky. "Take a look at that!” Mikasa looked up at the jewel studded night sky, taking in the as much of the night sky as she could. 

Eren glanced to his side to look at her. The light of the moon certainly enhanced the beauty of the girl next to him. Her porcelain skin was even more fair and prominent than usual and the light reflected bright off the dark surface of her hair. But the light made her eyes sparkle with a brilliance the matched the sky. 

Oh my god I do not deserve this women at all. 

Eren’s mind was in a whirl that he almost missed Mikasa’s response. 

"It’s beautiful,“ she said still staring at the sky. 

"It really is,” he said. 

The two sat in silence for a while, drinking in the world around them. As time passed, both stayed still and silent, waiting for the other to make a move. 

Eren yawned loudly. “I don’t want to train tomorrow, it’s getting a bit tiring." 

"Probably because you’re out wandering around in the middle of the night,” Mikasa snorted. 

Eren pursed his lips. “Yeah, that may be it, but,” he looked over at her and grinned. “Can we stay a little bit longer, please?" 

"Ya know, sometimes you are an actual five year old, Eren,” Mikasa chuckled. She adjusted herself until she and Eren were comfortably laying against the shed. Then she rested her head upon Eren’s shoulder. 

...

Levi never was a late sleeper. Two or three hours in a chair would usually suffice for him. However, such little time spent sleeping usually meant long hours in the night with nothing to do. Levi would usually spend this time cleaning whatever he dealt needed it. Sometimes it was the Mess Hall before early morning breakfast or perhaps it was the Med Bay that may have seen a messy day. 

Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. The only problem with this was some damn idiot’s bright idea to put the storage shed out in some clearing a good deal away from the buildings. A normal routine would call for him to walk back and forth between shed and headquarters getting and returning supplies for different jobs. 

This time around was the same damn thing until Levi was unlocking the storage shed when he heard some sort of noise behind it. Levi narrowed his eyes and slowly walking around the side to see what sort of thing was awaiting him. 

The thing that awaited him was no thing, but a pair of two sleeping teens intertwined up against the back of the shed snoring away. 

Levi sighed as he put his hand to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Damn kids. He thought as he walked back to the barracks. What morons waltz out in the middle of the night? Whatever their reason was, he didn’t care and he certainly wasn’t going to wake them and find out. 

Levi sighed again as he returned to the back of the shed to the two sleeping teens. “I sure as hell won’t be carrying you back, but it’s the least I can do,” he said to himself as he draped a blanket on the pair. “Sleep well,” he mumbled as he returned to the shed to continue his nightly routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all!


End file.
